


The Tangled String

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Seungcheol finds himself face-to-face with his future self in his room one night. Unsure about what to do to send him back to the future, they introduce themselves as twins as they try to live day-to-day without doing too many changes to their timeline. They also fuck a lot, in the present and in the future.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in parallel universes? Seungcheol doesn't. He demands a tangible proof. And when he encounters it, right on his bed, his brain tried to process the new life he'll have from then on.

"You shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. It was where all the bullshit began." Said Seungcheol, but it wasn't Seungcheol. It was an older version of him, more... old?

The present Seungcheol was perplexed. Was he dreaming? Is this some sort of sleep paralysis? But then his older version came up to him and hugged him. "I looked much more handsome 3 years ago. I wish I used that BB cream IU promoted." 

————————

Attending Seongdong University for 2 years now, Seungcheol realized the importance of sleeping early and getting enough sleep to last him through hours of lectures then evening shifts at his parttime. So he was off to bed by 9 and in deep slumber after 10 minutes. 

At around midnight, he felt an irresistible urge to release fluids-might have been from a scary dream or that beer he drank with his roommate, Jeonghan. He debated with himself for a good 5 minutes whether the trip to the bathroom was worth the distrubance he'd get. It's never easy to go back to sleep, at least for him. In the end, rational thinking won and he was tossing his blanket off to stand on his feet and head over to the bathroom to get on with his business. 

On his way back, he noticed a slumped figure on the sofa covered with a dark blue blanket. He doesn't recll noticing it on his way to the bathroom which might have given him chills. Upon closer inspection, it was just Jeonghan, playing Call of Booty on his phone. 

"Hey, don't you have a 9 am class tomorrow?" He asked with his sluggish hoarse voice. 

"VICTORY" came from Jeonghan's phone.

"Yeah. He cancelled." Jeonghan answered as he threw the blanket over his head.

"Your prof cancelled class? A few weeks before finals?" Seungcheol demanded an explanation. It wasn't really any of his business but deep Inside, he felt that it was unfair that Jeonghan gets a day off from one class.

"Hmm? No. I cancelled the class. I am he." 

The half asleep uptight guy dropped his shoulders in bewilderment at his roommate's humor. 

"Great. You're skipping class again." He dropped one last remark with an extra service of an eye roll then went on his sad road to his bedroom in an attempt to complete his 8 hours of sleep. 

There he was standing in front of his door. Opening it would have been the easiest thing to do at that moment but the light coming from inside stopped his whole body frol making any movement at all. He never turned on the light. 

A few minutes passed with him just standing in front of his room. Even Jeonghan was curious but his ranked game was starting so he left his roommate alone. 

After gathering his courage and rationalizing the situation, he turned the knob and opened the door in on swift movement with his eyes closed. He closed it likewise and turned to his bed, still with his eyes closed. He felt silly for doing so but soon after, he discovered that one of his likely scenarios was happening right infront of him. 

"You shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. It was where all the bullshit began." Said Seungcheol, but it wasn't Seungcheol. It was an older version of him, more... stressed?

The present Seungcheol was perplexed. Was he dreaming? Is this some sort of sleep paralysis? But then his older version came up to him and hugged him. "I looked much more handsome 15 years ago. I wish I used that BB cream IU promoted."

"Is this a prank?" He laughed nervously. "Are you a friend of Jeonghan?" 

"Oh- hahahah right. It's still Jeonghan right now." The old version of Seungcheol said to himself. 

"What do you mean? Do I move again? Or will something happen to him?" The confusion was evident in his voice. 

"Oh no no. It's just that we'll call him Hannie in about a year? No maybe in two years. When is it today?" As much as the young one is confused, the older one seemed lost as well. 

"Uhm... Since it's pass midnight, it's already January 31, 2020 today, a Friday." He answered like normal. A few minutes of being with... himself (?) was enough to get used to the present situation. 

"Hmmm then you'll call him Hannie in about 8 months and you'll have your date the next day. Sounds great right???" old Seungcheol just excitedly told the future. 

"What the fuck? But he's not into men. I mean, I'm not into men either. Or at least I think I'm not." It wasn't easy to process so he sat on the bed where his older self was perched as well.

"Who confessed?" He had a follow-up question that was unlike him. 

"Haha are you concerned about you coming out to him?" 

"I am your old self! Wouldn't you have had the same thought?" There was a slight hint of sarcasm. 

"Well, you see, on this day, I did not see my future self. I actually messed up. And although I said you could date him in the future, I'm not so sure anymore." He took a deep sigh after suddenly changing into a serious tone.

"Is this some scientific shit or are you just bluffing? Because I think it would be wonderful if we dated but-" 

Old Seungcheol glanced at him with a knowing smirk. "You already know you're gay, don't you? You just deny it." 

Present Seungcheol said nothing in return. 

"Okay so... You have this physics major friend, Woozi, right?" 

Present Cheol nodded.

"Well that brilliant mind of his discovered time portals and soon after, he crafted a time machine that could open those portals. He asked me to be a test subject for it and so here we are now." 

"That's such a great advancement for humanity and also our impending doom but okay." A snark side comment was warranted in that statement

"It's in its infantile stage and from observations, he saw that our other timeline's self successfully finished the trial and returned to his time immediately. He had to, to prevent any major changes in his own timeline." 

Present Seungcheol interjected. "And ofcourse, something had to go wrong with our timeline, right?" 

"Exactly! I knew I was smart. I didn't graduate summa for nothing." 

"Woah. For real? Do I have to study hard or did you experience senioritis later on?" Seungcheol was excited about the new information. The news agency he was eyeing only accepted honor graduates. 

"Nah. You're cool as you are now. Anyway, Woozi designed the portal to open the moment you decided to go to the toilet. I was supposed to write a dot on your memo pad and leave immediately. I did write the dot there and I was about to jumo back home through this wall where the portal was but then, it suddenly closed. So we find ourselves here, talking to each other and possibly destroying our timeline with each passing second."

"Great. Is this some glitch in the matrix or butterfly effect that we're talking about?" His sci-fi loving ass couldn't help but speculate. 

"Isn't it a paradox for us to be interested in sci-fi but not believe in parallel universes?" 

"Well, to be interested in the idea of it is different from actually believing in its existence." 

"Ok so are you from far off into the future? When exactly are you from?"

"I'm from a but over 15 years into the future, where you come home to a loving husband and an annoying little kid." Old Seungcheol answered proudly. 

Present Seungcheol had so much more questions but he was interrupted with a knock on his door. 

"What the fuck are you talking to? Did some virus take over your brain or something?" Jeonghan shouted from the other side. 

"It's nothing! I'm just taking to myself." He isn't lying in that part. 

But his roommate doesn't take these suspicious situations for granted. The door swung open with great force and Jeonghan, in his glorious nakedness, stood before the Seungcheols. 

"What the fuck-"


	2. We are definitely twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Seungcheols try to live a normal life as twins

Yesterday's events were stressful enough to keep present Seungcheol in bed instead of going to class but the thought of staying home with Jeonghan after seeing his dick was more stressful. 

Why was he naked anyway? Seungcheol asked himself. 

His older self thought it was hard to distinguish them so they settled on nicknames. He was to be called Chuck while future him was Cheol. He protested ofcourse. Chuck was an awful, gross-sounding name. But he didn't have the energy in him to think of anything else at that moment do he just went along with it.

Back to the problem at hand. When Jeonghan saw them — two eerily similar looking guys on the same bed, Cheol's quick wit saved both their assess from the complexity and possible repercussion of the situation. Although, they have to admit that every moment they spent together meant changes already. 

"Hey there cute dude! I'm Cheolsung, your roommate's identical twin. I guess he never mentioned me to you but TA-DA! Here I am, nice ti meet you." He bowed gracefully and confidently as if all he said was the truth. 

Jeonghan was still by the door, butt naked but nonchalant about it. He was awestruck by the uncanny semblance the two shared. "Great. Two of them now?" He mumbled with a wide devilish grin. 

"Sorry about this. I forgot to mention that he was staying over for a while. He came earlier today and slept all the way, I completely forgot to introduce you. We'll pay for his dues, I'm really sorry." Chuck rambled on. 

Jeonghan turned to return to the sofa and his game. "Don't mind that. He's our guest." 

Walking down the hallway to his early class, the whole scenario still made no sense to Chuck. Won't people find it weird that he suddenly has a twin when he hasnt told anyone at all about him in his two year in college? But Cheol reassured him that he'll find a way to fix everything as soon as possible. So, he though he shouldn't worry about it too much. 

There were several students at the auditorium already. He swiftly went down the stairs and sat on his unofficially designated seat which was about 5 seconds away from the door. He had to run to his second class which was in the other side of the campus so he needed that distance advantage.

More students came as class was about to begin. The professor took their attendance and went on with his lecture on linguistics. It's a minor subject wherein he barely knew anyone since people from all majors took it as well. 

"Has he taken the attendance?" A whisper from his right side surprised him. 

"Jihoon!" He grabbed his bag and pulled him to sit beside him. "He has. But you're still within the grace period so run up to him already." 

Jihoon was a Physics major in his first year. They wouldn't have crossed paths if it weren't for that class. Jihoon was the type that barely spoke to new people, as he was during the first day. Chuck attributed it to being shy, considering he was new to the college set-up. But he was wrong. Jihoon was actually the least bit talkative especially about their lectures. His majors were all hard sciences so social science facinated him. 

Unlike other lecture classmates, Jihoon actually hungout with Chuck beyond class work. They would sometimes eat lunch together or play video games in Jihoon's apartment. 

Before their class ended, Chuck received an e-mail saying his next class was cancelled. He got a free cut for the first time in the semester. His next class wasn't in another 2 hours. He found himself chilling in the university's park with Jihoon right after that class. 

They got themselves some ice cream and curry bread for a not so light snack. All was normal and peaceful until a scream reached them.

"Yo bro! Why are you so cute?" Said the voice, becoming louder and louder. 

Chuck had to hit his face with his palm so hard when he saw the person approaching them. "This stupid-"

Cheol lifted Jihoon and spun him around in a tight hug. "I can't believe I can see you like this"

Jihoon was just pure confusion at that point. "I have a soda bottle in my bag that I can use as a weapon. Put me down or you won't see tomorrow's sun rise anymore." Cheol laughed off the threat as he put him down. 

"Yo- Cheolhong here" 

"Cheolsung!" Chuck pinched him.

"I mean, hi! I am this guy's twin, Choi Cheolsung. Don't we look alike?" he was laughing with a gummy smile as he introduced himself. 

"Hmmm..." Jihoon paused as he scanned the two guys from head to toe. "Nah, you look way older and beaten up by life."

"Beaten up by you, yes." He finished the dentence with a hearty laughter. 

"Sorry, he's just too excited to be in Seoul. This country bumpkin is just uncontrollable. Let's hang out again soon, Hoon." Chuck waved goodbye while he pushed Cheol away from the scene. 

"What are you doing here?" Chuck has never been so wrong. This guy WILL bring him stress. 

"I was boooored and Hannie wasn't even in the apartment so I thought I should visit you here and see my old school. It feels so nostalgic to be here. See that bench over there? Hannie and I made out there and some extra movements but my point is, it was wild.... I miss my husband." He sighed the nostalgia away. 

"Husband????" 

"Yeah. We progressed a lot. Korea has really been more accepting through the years and same-sex marriage was finally legalized. Some people still looked down upon us but Hannie was too carefree to bat an eye." 

"Wow. That sound... Amazing?" Chuck felt his heart jump. He's marrying Jeonghan in the future? Legally? 

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking?" Cheol interrupted Chuck's daydreaming. 

"Nothing. Have you contacted your Jihoon yet?"

"Actually, I received a short message. He said that I can't open a portal by myself. I should look for present Jihoon and ask for his help." 

"Are you crazy??? Didn't you say that we have to be careful about affecting people's lives with your existence?" 

"Yeah but Jihoon said he'll make a way for young Jihoon to forget about me being here." 

The plan sounded thought of. If Cheol didn't say that Jihoon thought of it, he would have been totally against it. But he knew that Jihoon was a brilliant person and he trusted him. 

Chuck decided to skip his third and last class. Talking with his future self seems to drain him of energy. They walked home, Cheol talked about what the future would look like. There would be trains hanging over the ocean that connected the whole world. Airplanes were much faster but also more expensive. People travelled a lot as, surprisingly, people of all aces came together against a common enemy. He didn't expound on this but he insisted that the future was bright. 

"Heyyyyyyyyy. Lunch?" Jeonghan greeted them. 

"Hey. Sure. It's my treat then. I'm the oldest here." Cheol hung an arm around Jeonghan's shoulders. 

"Do you even have money?" Chuck was suspicious.

"Ofcourse! Oinky gave me some." 

"You bastard. That's my piggy bank!" Chuck protested. 

"It's mine too" Cheol put out his tongue teasingly.

"Now, where does Hannie want to eat?" 

Jeonghan led them around the city center where his family probably owned a few restaurants. In the end, all the meals were free and they even got free tokens for an arcade. Everywhere they went, managers recognized Jeonghan and treated him like royalty. With such a status, Chuck wondered why Jeonghan insisted on sharing his apartment with him. He could have lived in a penthouse. 

By the end of the day, they were full and happy. Chuck barely went out during the weekends. He felt like it was important to rest for those days. But this Friday, he was going all out as well. 

"Have you ever been to a bar? You seem too uptight, I wonder if you even had your first kiss already." Jeonghan tilted his had after his shocking intimidation tactic. "Your twin's different. I'm pretty sure he's had his fun. It shows in his face." 

"I have had my first kiss already!" It was a lie. 

"Then let's go! We'll have fun tonight, boys." Jeonghan pulled both by the hand as he dashed through the streets. 

All of them did not hold back on alcohol. The bar had a very nice ambiance, catered to young people. The cocktails were fun and colorful, you wouldn't notice you were drunk already. And so the three were drunk by midnight. 

Chuck had never seen Jeonghan drunk though he has imagined hin several times as the wild type that would jump and scream in excitement. It was the complete opposite. His head was on Chuck's shoulders and his eyes fluttering every so often. His lips barely moved when he mumbled words. 

"Cheol-ah." They both knew he was reffering to present Seungcheol. 

His hand slithered down his roomates crotch area. He piched the zipper so slightly, it didn't even budge. "I'm so lonely. I need to be held." He lifted his head and looked at Seungcheol with droopy eyes. "Let's fuck. You. Me. And your twin." 

Dead silence among the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this and I don't think I ever will. Sorry bout the typos and everything else.


End file.
